Eis Ishidō
Eis Ishidō (known as Lord Eis by those outside of the royal family) is a character in the roleplay. He is the youngest brother in the siblings and has the most trouble with adjusting to the family as a whole. Personality Eis is stubborn. Even when he was little, one of the few things that his family could say about him is that he really stuck to his guns. Like Tenshin, first impressions don't really mean that much to him. However, unlike Tenshin, he doesn't immediately dislike someone upon meeting them. He'll give them a little more time to prove themselves to him before he decides on what feels about them. He acts out a lot to get his sibling's attention, but never expects what punishment they give him. Eis has a big problem with feeling inadequate in front of the rest of his siblings -- including Kaskara -- because he's the youngest in the family. Being the youngest isn't always the worst place to be in a family, but for the Ishidou family, it kind of is. They all tell Eis how much they love him on the daily, but Eis doesn't really ever seem to receive it well. Sometimes, he feels like they're patronizing him for being the "baby brother". That's why he tries so hard for his family, so he can impress them all. He's also especially close with his older brother, Orion, and likes spending time with him the most. Orion was part of the reason he decided to go hip deep into training after his father died. He didn't really understand it at first, but after he was old enough to understand what the loss meant, he wasn't confident he was going to get through it all. Orion stood right beside him and helped him whenever he needed it. He loves Orion immensely for this and will never forget what he did for him. However, even though Eis does love his family, he does act like a sort of jerk sometimes. Eis uses the phrase "I don't care" quite more often than he should and can ignore some members of his family just because he's mad at them. He also doesn't take to arguing with them all that well and will try to avoid it at all costs. Unlike the rest of his family (excluding a select few), he can let go people pretty easily. He believes that people deserve a second chance, but only if they're willing to meet him halfway. If they're not, he'll drop them like a hot potato. Background Eis is the youngest of the siblings in age, but not by birth. Being born at the end of the totem pole was always hard on Eis. For a good majority of his childhood, he had no idea who his father really was. Of course, he knew who his father was but they didn't spend all that much time training together or being together. Regardless, Eis loved his father very much. The man was kind to him even when he did screw up during their few training sessions and he never gave up trying to understand what Eis could do. The one thing that always discouraged Eis was that his magic was so drastically different than everyone else's and couldn't be managed as well as everyone else's. One of his older brother's, Orion, used to tell him how their father never had much of a problem trying to train Taiyou. In fact, he seemed so aggressive when he was training her. Orion told him that this was when he was younger and since he was older now, he couldn't do as much as used to. Eis felt that this still wasn't an excuse. Their father never really did anything but stand around and train them. He watched their movements and only joined in occasionally. Orion and Eis would argue over this all the time, with Eis eventually coming to the conclusion that he didn't understand ice magic well enough to train him. For some time, Eis didn't know if it was worth it to train with their father. Everyone else was so talented and Eis just felt outclassed. When Kaskara appeared and she ended up killing their father, everything changed though. He couldn't really remember what he thought of Kaskara at this point. He cared for her, but he wasn't ever really sure of her. In some ways, she kind of scared him. When she killed her father, his fright seemed to be justified. There was something wrong with her. After Taiyou finally disappeared for good, Tenshin and Orion kept up with training him. There was a lot of time where Tenshin spent trying to console their mother, so Orion was, more or less, the one that trained Eis. Because of this, Orion became one of the closest people in his life. Tenshin even left the castle sometimes to go chase after Taiyou and Orion stayed behind to take care of the home. Orion was very mature in that sense and made sure to keep their mother company whenever she felt well enough. You see, a little while after Tenshin left the house, their mother came down some sort of terrible illness. From what he could tell from conversations with doctors or healers, they could only barely keep the illness in check. It was incurable. Eis felt frustrated once more. Their father was long since gone... and, now, their mother was going to die too. He felt powerless. There was nothing he could do, for either of them. So, instead of letting this sadness and fear consume him, he went harder than ever before with his studies. He learned ice magic until he couldn't move or stand. He bled for his studies. He wanted to learn everything about the power which his father and mother bestowed upon him. Life was more draining than ever when he did this, but he hoped it impressed his family. Tenshin only really gave vague, displeasing and disingenuous comments of approval but Orion and his sickly mother all genuinely praised him for what he was going. He was finally feeling like a part of the family. Unfortunately, it only took the death of his father, the leaving of his eldest sibling, and his mother falling into an incurable illness for him to push past all that negativity. Still though, that negativity remained with him, even a little bit. When Tenshin left to go meet Taiyou at a tournament without Orion or Eis, Eis was determined to follow after his brother. He wouldn't let himself fall behind. After Orion promised to go through it with him and they got their mother's blessing, they caught up to Tenshin and entered together. Eis knows he can prove himself and impress his siblings during the tournament. He's ready for anything that may come his way. Summary Powers & Abilities Trivia * Eis and Orion share the closest relationship, simply because Orion has always supported him. Tenshin is second behind that, and Taiyou has the most distant relationship with him. Eis is always striving to impress Tenshin and Taiyou the most, since he feels like he needs to. They're all so powerful and he doesn't want to be left in the dust. * As far as Kaskara goes, Eis doesn't really know her well enough for him to really gather an opinion for her. However, despite this, she supports Taiyou's quest and drive to destroy Kaskara. Maybe, when she's dead, they can become a real family again. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Teddyursaa Category:Ishidō Family